supermanfandomcom_es-20200213-history
The Adventures of Superman (radio)
The Adventures of Superman se transmitió casi dos años después del debut del Hombre de Acero en las páginas de Action Comics # 1, el programa de radio fue el responsable de numerosas historias de la tradición de Superman. La principal, la introducción ahora icónica "¡Es un pájaro! ¡Es un avión! ¡No, es Superman!". Y la introducción del planeta natal de Superman, Krypton. Durante el debut del programa de radio, el 12 de febrero de 1940, la popularidad de Superman subió por las nubes. En la cima del nuevo programa de radio, emitiéndose tres veces por semana, Superman también disfrutó de aventuras en el cómic en Action Comics y Superman Trimestral, muchas tiras de periódico, y un devoto club de fans de Superman con más de 100.000 miembros, de acuerdo con la revista TIME. El programa de radio se convirtió en una parte clave de la franquicia de Superman, siendo transmitido constantemente hasta el final de 1951. En el momento en que terminó el programa, se había acumulado nada menos que 2.068 episodios. Historia En 1940, y pese al escaso tiempo transcurrido desde su primera aparición, Superman ya era inmensamente popular entre el público juvenil americano. Aparecía en dos series de comics (Action Comics y Superman, esta última dedicada a él en exclusiva) y en más de trescientos periódicos como tira dominical, pero para algunos responsables de aquella primeriza DC Comics esto no era suficiente. Sabían que tenían un caballo ganador y tenían que conseguir hacerle llegar a los medios de masas. En una época en que la televisión aún no existe y el cine todavía no ha puesto su mirada en los personajes de comic, el objetivo es un medio de comunicación bien distinto: la radio. Los encargados de convencer al mundo de que Superman tenía futuro en las ondas, fueron Allen Ducovny, un agente de prensa de la DC, y Robert J. Maxwell, un escritor de historias pulp encargado de las licencias de merchandising de la compañía. Ambos prepararon ya en 1939 unas primeras grabaciones de muestra destinadas a convencer a patrocinadores y emisoras de radio para que apoyaran al programa. Estas primeras pistas incluían ya una versión de la luego famosísima entrada del programa: Faster than an airplane, more powerful than a locomotive, impervious to bullets! Up in the sky—look! It's a giant bird! It's a plane! It's SUPERMAN! Aquella entrada sufriría ligeras modificaciones a lo largo del tiempo y conocería distintas versiones, pero seguiría siendo utilizada durante años en algunos de los momentos clave de la historia del personaje, como los dibujos de Fleischer Studios, los seriales de Kirk Alyn y la serie de George Reeves, o la serie animada de Filmation. Emisión thumb|260px|Editor de National Comics (DC) Harry Donenfeld (izquierda) con Bud Collyer y Joan Alexander. El programa comenzó a emitirse el lunes 12 de Febrero de 1940 en la emisora neoyorquina WOR, para pasar poco después, en agosto del mismo año, a la que sería su hogar habitual, la Mutual Network, en la que seguiría hasta 1949. La Mutual era una red de emisoras de radio que funcionaban como una cooperativa por todo Estados Unidos y parte de Canadá y que ya habían sido la casa para otros seriales de éxito, como los de El Llanero Solitario o La Sombra. En el último tramo de su existencia, desde Octubre de 1949 a Marzo de 1951, fue la ABC Radio la encargada de emitir el serial Superman. Los primeros episodios fueron escritos por George Ludlum y producidos por Frank Chase y tenían una duración de apenas un cuarto de hora. Se emitía entre las cinco y las seis de la tarde, en un principio tres días a la semana, pero su inmediato éxito de audiencia hizo que empezara a emitirse de lunes a viernes. Sus argumentos empezaron siendo historias autoconclusivas, pero según iba aumentando el número de estaciones que emitían el programa y los días en que estaba en antena, se pasó a una estructura de múltiples episodios donde cada uno de los capítulos terminaba en una situación de tensión que se solucionaría en el siguiente capítulo. Era el llamado cliffhanger, algo que también se emplearía en todos los episodios del serial cinematográfico posterior. Además de Maxwell y Ducovny, la dirección del programa contó nada menos que con George Lowther, autor de la novela de Superman publicada en 1942 y que es por sí sola un interesante aporte a la historia del personaje. Lowther empezó siendo el narrador de los episodios para pasar pronto a las tareas de dirección. La Voz de Superman thumb|left|184px|El Locutor Jackson Beck. El serial de la Mutual Network contó con actores especializados en radio y considerados de primera fila según el canon de la época, entre los que cabe destacar a Jackson Beck, quien sustituyó a George Lowther como narrador del programa. Beck tuvo, además, la ocasión de poner la voz a algunos personajes secundarios a lo largo del mismo, entre los que curiosamente se incluía Alfred Pennyworth, el mayordomo de Batman que se pasaba por allí cuando las aventuras de su jefe se cruzaban con las del Hombre de Acero. Sin embargo, el auténtico desafío de la serie sería para el encargado de interpretar el doble papel de Superman y Clark Kent. El elegido fue Clayton “Bud” Collyer, un actor de radio que a punto estuvo de ser abogado y que más adelante conseguiría hacerse un nombre como presentador de televisión en los años 50 y 60. Pese a que en un principio su nombre fue mantenido en secreto por orden de la propia DC (querían que el público creyera que Superman existía realmente) el trabajo de Collyer sería irremisiblemente asociado a Superman y su interpretación del personaje marcaría la visión del personaje en los cuarenta, sirviendo de inspiración para los primeros actores que lo interpretaron en imagen real. “Bud” Collyer tuvo la idea de matizar las voces de Clark y Superman con entonaciones distintas; así Clark tenía el tono de un tenor y el Hombre de Acero el de un barítono, lo que quedaba especialmente marcado cuando se producía el cambio de identidad, contribuyendo a mitificar frases como “''This is a job… for Superman''” o “''Up, Up, and Away''”. El actor siempre estuvo orgulloso de su interpretación de Superman y le puso voz al Hombre de Acero en todas sus encarnaciones hasta su muerte en 1969, incluyendo las versiones animadas de los Fleischer o la serie de Filmation. Aportes al Mito de Superman Origen El programa de la Mutual Network comienza a emitirse cuando el personaje apenas está empezando su recorrido. Es anterior incluso a la famosa novela de George Lowther, por lo que muchas de las bases del personaje aun no existen o están muy poco desarrolladas. Este hecho permitiría al serial aportar personajes y conceptos capitales a la leyenda de Superman, pero también hizo que algunos de los rasgos del Superman aquí presentado fueran, como mínimo, chocantes. Para empezar, Krypton no es un planeta lejano, sino que orbita en el lado opuesto de nuestro Sol, lo que lo hace completamente invisible para nosotros. En el primer capítulo repasamos la conocida historia de Jor-El (Ned Weber) enviando a su hijo recién nacido a nuestro mundo para salvarlo de la destrucción, pero pese a la cercanía de este Krypton con la Tierra, el futuro Superman se desarrolla y crece ¡dentro del cohete! para aterrizar ya como un adulto en nuestra Tierra. Sobra decir que no había ni rastro de Smallville o los Kent por aquel entonces. Ya en el segundo episodio, el protagonista se disfraza como Clark Kent por consejo de los primeros terrícolas con los que y busca trabajo como reportero en un gran periódico para poder comprender mejor la raza humana. Y es aquí donde se produce la primera aparición de Perry White, personaje hasta entonces desconocido interpretado aquí por el actor Julian Noa. Perry White Aunque la figura de un editor aparece desde los primeros números de Action Comics, este no había recibido nombre en un principio. Más adelante, se mencionará que el editor del Daily Star era George Taylor, que en los comics desaparece sin que los guionistas dieran muchas explicaciones para dar paso al radiofónico y por tanto mucho más mediático Perry White, quien sin duda, había venido para quedarse. El hecho de no tener ningún referente previo para su personaje, hace que Noa se permita desarrollar libremente su interpretación del personaje y marca las pautas para casi todos los Perry Whites del futuro, incluidos Jackie Cooper o Lane Smith. Lois Lane Otro dato curiosos es que Lois Lane no aparecería hasta el séptimo episodio, y fue interpretada por varias actrices a lo largo de los años que la serie estuvo en antena. Entre ellas, la más recordada fue Joan Alexander, quien también pondría la voz de la reportera en los dibujos de los Fleischer. Jimmy Olsen Hubo que esperar al episodio 28, en Abril de 1940, para que el programa hiciera otra de sus grandes aportaciones al mito de Superman: Jimmy Olsen. Al igual que ocurría con Perry White, la figura de un chico de los recados que trabajaba en el Planet había aparecido en varias ocasiones sin que se le diera nombre, o como varios personajes distintos. Pero es a partir de la introducción de Jimmy Olsen cuando el personaje quedaría fijado para siempre como parte de la mitología de Superman. En el mencionado capítulo 28, “''Donnelli's protection racket''” este chico de los recados del Planet recluta a Clark Kent para que investigue a los truhanes que obligan a su madre a pagar una tasa de protección en la tienda de golosinas que regenta. El personaje fue modelado como un idealizado niño-adolescente de la época en la línea de otros personajes del momento para conseguir que los jóvenes oyentes se identificaran con él, además de darle a Superman un personaje con el que dialogar y a quien explicar sus acciones. A finales de ese año 1941, en el Superman nº 13, Jimmy daría el salto al medio comiquero en la historia titulada “Superman and the archer” incorporándose definitivamente a la galería de secundarios del Último Hijo de Krypton. La Kryptonita Jimmy y Perry no serían los únicos conceptos que estos seriales aportarían a los comics. Un elemento tan fundamental para los mitos de Superman como la Kryptonita, haría su aparición en 1943 en el episodio titulado “''The meteor from Krypton''”. Según parece, el detonante que llevó a la aparición del mortal elemento no fue otro que los necesarios descansos que “Bud” Collyer debía tomarse de su trabajo en la serie, bien fuera por vacaciones o por enfermedad. La aparición de la Kryptonita garantizaba tener a Superman fuera de juego algunos episodios, dejando el peso de la serie en los secundarios o bien en el de Batman en las ocasiones que se pasó por el serial. Batman Precisamente las apariciones de Batman fueron otro de los hitos que el serial de radio dejó para la historia. Si bien los dos personajes estrella de DC comics ya venían compartiendo todas las portadas de la colección World's Finest, es aquí cuando por primera vez trabajarán juntos como un equipo en el mini serial titulado “''Mystery of the Waxmen''”, donde en el segundo capítulo Robin le pediría ayuda a Superman para rescatar a Batman. Ambos colaborarían hasta en 13 ocasiones más a lo largo de la vida de los seriales, con tres actores distintos interpretando el Caballero Oscuro: Matt Crowley, Stacy Harris y Gary Merryll. Robin, por el contrario, sería interpretado por un solo actor: Ronald Liss. Reparto *Superman: **Bud Collyer (Feb 12, 1940 - Enero 21, 1950) **Michael Fitzmaurice (Junio 5, 1950 - Marzo 1, 1951) *Lois Lane: **Rollie Bester (Feb. 26 - Marzo 8, 1940) **Helen Choate (Marzo 18 - Abril 26, 1940) **Joan Alexander (Junio 9, 1940 - 1951) *Perry White: **Julian Noa *Jimmy Olsen: **Jackie Kelk (ca. Diciembre 1940 - 1949) **Jack Grimes (ca. 1950 - 1952) *Batman: **Matt Crowley **Stacy Harris **Gary Merrill *Robin (Dick Grayson): **Ronald Liss *Inspector Henderson: **Matt Crowley **Earl George **Don McLaughlin *Jor-L: **Ned Wever (sólo el primer episodio y registro audición) *Lara: **Agnes Moorehead (ólo el primer episodio) *Narrador: **George Lowther (1940-1942) **Jackson Beck (1943-1951) **Ross Martin (1951) *Beany Martin: **Jackson Beck *Sargento Healy: **Jackson Beck *Alfred Pennywort: **Jackson Beck Enseñanzas Una de las características que más llamó la atención del público generalista acerca de los seriales radiofónicos de Superman fue el hecho de que el programa acabara desarrollando un contenido moral además de historias de aventuras y fantasía. En 1946, en la aclamada saga “''Unity house''”, Superman se enfrentaba a unos vándalos que, movidos por la intolerancia y el fanatismo, trataban de alterar la paz entre judíos y cristianos en una comunidad donde convivían varias religiones. La inclusión de estos contenidos sociales no fue en un primer momento muy bien recibida por los patrocinadores del programa, que temían que la audiencia se resintiera con la nueva marcha de los argumentos. Sin embargo, ocurrió todo lo contrario y el programa recibió el beneplácito y la alabanza de un buen montón de asociaciones en pro de la tolerancia. La temática social se convirtió desde entonces en una constante en la serie, con Superman luchando por la tolerancia, y afrontando temas como la delincuencia juvenil o el absentismo escolar. En este contexto, es famosa la anécdota que cuenta cómo Stetson Kennedy, un espía que la liga anti difamación había infiltrado en el Ku Klux Klan, contactó con los productores del programa para promover argumentos en contra de la organización racista. Así, en sagas como “The Clan of the fiercy cross” Superman se enfrentaba a un trasunto del susodicho Klan utilizando contraseñas reales de la asociación y consiguiendo con ello desconcertar y ridiculizar a la misma, hasta el punto de que Samuel Green, Gran Dragon del KKK, amenazó con boicotear las ventas de Kellogs (uno de los principales patrocinadores del serial) si la filtración continuaba. Afortunadamente, la audiencia siguió acompañando al programa y la compañía de cereales no se dio por aludida. Final del Serial En Octubre de 1949 el serial pasó a ser emitido por la ABC, quienes lo enfocarían como un programa de misterio destinado al público adulto. Esta versión se emitiría a lo largo de 13 semanas concluyendo en Enero de 1950 con la historia “Dead men tell no tales” y marcaría el final de Clayton Collyer como el Superman de la radio. La creciente popularidad del actor como presentador de TV y los correspondientes compromisos con el medio audiovisual le obligan a dejar la serie después de más de diez años. Collyer, quien pese a sus reticencias iniciales a hacerse con el papel había acabado adorando al personaje, había batido records de permanencia en una misma serie y aún volvería a cruzarse con el Hombre de Acero cuando le prestó la voz para los dibujos animados de la Filmation en 1966. En Junio de 1950 la ABC resucita la serie con programas de media hora emitidos dos veces por semana, reutilizando guiones de anteriores etapas. Michael Fitzmaurice sustituyó a Collyer como Superman y Ross Martin toma el lugar del narrador Jackson Beck, entre otras nuevas incorporaciones al casting. Esta última etapa estuvo constituida por un total de 78 emisiones hasta que finalmente en Marzo de 1951, la aventura de Superman en las ondas vio su final definitivo. Categoría:A a la Z Categoría:Series de Radio